


Каждому нужна поддержка

by castaliana



Category: xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: "Каждому нужна поддержка"... Даже Адель Вульф.





	

― Эта мне нравится больше всех.

Серена улыбается, не открывая глаз, и чуть морщит нос, как если бы ей хотелось чихнуть, ― Адель щекотно водит пальцами по её правому боку, обводя очертания татуировки.

― Она значит что-то особенное.

Это не вопрос, а значит, отвечать необязательно.

― Ты всегда так рано просыпаешься? ― Серена подпускает в тон капельку недовольства, совсем чуть-чуть. Как кошка, едва выпустившая когти ― ещё не угроза, лишь намёк на неё.

― Только когда делю постель с действительно горячей штучкой.

Серена фыркает. Ей не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что и Адель смешат собственные слова. После всего, что произошло между ними вчера, в её маске ― весёлой, злой, независимой, по-мальчишески дерзкой и грубой ― отпала необходимость.

Вчера, когда они измученные, на откате адреналина разбредались на ночь, Адель вдруг перехватила руку Серены. Наверняка предложение скоротать тёмные часы вдвоём прозвучало бы возмутительно похабно, но Серена заглянула в светлые глаза ещё до того, как Адель успела открыть рот, и потому просто молча кивнула. Если глаза ― зеркало души, то светлая радужка просвечивает все душевные тайны насквозь.

"Каждому нужна поддержка"... Даже Адель.

Потом она бормотала что-то про приятную тяжесть взгляда Серены и запах кардамона в ямочке на её шее. Ужасные банальности, но нужда ― настоящая, искренняя. В каждом движении её рук и губ сквозила эта неподдельная, бесстыдная необходимость ― трогать, самодовольно доводить до экстаза раз за разом, пока голову не застит непроглядный туман, а на тело не навалится приятная усталость.

Несмотря на это, они проговорили шёпотом ещё с час.

― Серьёзно, голой?! ― восхищённо выдохнула Адель, когда Серена рассказала ей, как загремела за решётку на полгода.

Серена много говорила о жизни на Филиппинах и чуднЫх обычаях местных жителей. Почему-то вспоминала школьные годы ― как завидовала белокожим светленьким девочкам, таким, как Адель, непреходящему идеалу женской внешности.

― Только личики у них были круглые и выражения на них такие пустые-пустые, ― добавила она. Куклы куклами. Даже себя Серена сейчас находила лучше них, не говоря уже о мальчишески-угловатой, нахальной, немного инопланетной Адель.

Адель в свою очередь рассказывала о жарких песках саванны, о том, через что пришлось пройти девочке, записавшейся на уличные бои в мужскую группу. О том, как она, вконец запутавшись, думала о смене пола, пока её не привела в чувство одна женщина, старше неё в два раза. Серена не знала, каково это ― считать себя запертой не в своём теле, ― но ей было знакомо чувство облегчения от принятия (наконец!) себя, от той простой мысли, что она хороша как она есть, не должна никому ничего доказывать и не позволит никому себя сбить навязанными обществом стереотипами.

― Но я всё ещё доказываю, ― отстранённо заметила Адель. ― Только уже не другим. Себе. Не так-то просто избавляться от привычек, а?

Серена переплела их пальцы:

― Себе ― это совсем другое. В чём вообще смысл, если не доказывать себе снова и снова, что ты сможешь? Думаешь, я на этот небоскрёб просто так, от скуки полезла?

Адель рассмеялась и поцеловала её, раз сотый за ночь. Потом они заснули.

Серена сонно перебирает в голове все события последних часов и наконец осторожно приоткрывает глаза ― тонкий кружевной тюль на окнах гостиничного номера совсем не приглушает яркий утренний свет. Простыни расцвечены кружевными солнечными пятнами. В зелёных волосах Адель скачут солнечные блики. Серена смотрит на неё сверху вниз, сквозь занавесь ресниц и улыбается, когда Адель поднимает на неё светлые, почти прозрачные сейчас глаза.

― Какие планы на сегодня?

― Допустим, ― Адель подтягивается выше, устраивая голову у Серены на груди, ― администрации этой дыры сильно повезёт, и они доставят нам завтрак в номер, как только мы попросим. Допустим также, что всей остальной нашей братии тоже посчастливится нас сегодня не тревожить...

― Тогда мы...?

― Перспективы не вылезать из кровати весь день и прочесать район на тему годных кофеен кажутся мне равнопривлекательными, так что решать тебе.

Серена хмыкает. Она тоже не знает.

― В любом случае, сначала завтрак.

Адель звонит по номеру, указанному на брошюре с тумбочки ― как есть, голая, угловатая, не испытывающая ни капли смущения по поводу собственной наготы. Её силуэт ― тёмный и чёткий в прямоугольнике окна.

Серена недолго думает. Когда Адель кладёт трубку, она говорит:

― Феникс сжигает себя, когда предвидит собственную смерть. Понимаешь? Что бы ему ни грозило, он свободен. Он сам делает выбор.

Какое-то время Адель выглядит озадаченной, но потом серьёзно кивает, сдвинув брови к переносице.

Серена ещё никогда никому этого не рассказывала. Дышать вдруг становится ощутимо легче. Она тянется за первым за утро поцелуем, и они так увлекаются, что стук горничной, принесшей завтрак, застаёт их почти врасплох.

Со смехом торопливо натягивая майку Адель — просто потому что та первой попалась под руку, — Серена не без удовольствия думает о том, что сегодняшний день и впрямь обещает быть очень хорошим.


End file.
